


Softball Gays

by showstoppingnumbrr



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, Softball, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showstoppingnumbrr/pseuds/showstoppingnumbrr
Summary: ~This fandom really needs some Emma/Melissa content, so I will provide~Bill needs someone to go to the company softball game and can’t help asking the lonely barista at Beanies, Emma, no strings attached. While she’s there, she falls for Melissa, the butch lesbian who swang a bat at her heart, and almost her head.





	1. Unusual Meeting

Emma huffed as she stood up after bending over the counter, tirelessly cleaning it after a rude customer spilled coffee on it. She wiped the sweat forming on her forehead as she heard the door to the cafe open.

She looked up and saw a man, probably in his late 30’s step into the shop. He had brown curly hair and a smile, sweet as apple pie. It was contagious too, as when he stepped up to the counter, she didn’t greet him with her regular customer smile, but a genuine one.

“Hello, welcome to Beanies, what are you drinking?” She asked, in a more pleasant voice than she expected.

“An iced coffee please,” He said cheerfully, spilling his 4 dollars onto the counter. 

Emma nodded and counted the money, giving him his change and then went to make his coffee. She faintly heard him hum a soft song, but didn’t recognize it.

“Here you go sir, have a nice day,” Emma said, handing him his coffee a few minutes later. 

The man smiled, but instead put his coffee on the counter and held out his hand.  
“Bill, I’m Bill,” He introduced himself. Emma couldn’t tell if this Bill was just being a nice older man or flirting with her. Maybe both?

Emma wasn’t rude though, she didn’t check him out to be a threat so she took his hand. “Emma,”

“Well, nice to meet you Emma,” Bill said cheerfully. 

He began to walk out but stopped before he got to the door. Bill quickly spun around and began going or the counter again.

Emma raised an eyebrow. “Did you forget anything?”

“No, no, I was just,” He trailed off. Emma gulped. Oh no. 

But Bill surprised her. “Would you want to go to a softball game with me? It’s this thing for my work, and you can take someone, my daughter is off with her girlfriend, and I just thought you would want to,” He ranted, his hands going a mile a minute. “Not like a date, I’m gay,” He said softly.

“Oh me too,” Emma blurted out. “Uh, yeah, I would love to, I had nothing to do anyway,”

Emma surprised herself with that too. Maybe she was lonely.  
Bill’s smile was like nothing she’d ever seen before, he was just radiating excitement. “Oh, thank you! Paul would never let it go if I went by myself, always saying how I should get friends,”

Emma smiled, actually fucking smiled. She didn’t know what overcame her. Maybe it was cause Bill was a literal ray of sunshine.

Bill wrote down the time and place. He touched Emma’s shoulder, smiling wide. “Thank you so much dear,”

Emma kept smiling the whole day, forgetting about the rude people who came before him.

She couldn’t wait for tonight.


	2. My Name is Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa and Emma meet

Emma arrived at the park in a soft yellow t-shirt and some black shorts. She looked past the crowd to try and see Bill.

The man came tumbling over to her and hugged her tightly. Emma almost fell back at the unexpected weight and Bill pulled back, looking embarrassed. 

“Sorry, I was just really excited you actually showed,” Bill said softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Emma patted his shoulder and smiled. “It’s okay, I wouldn’t have agreed if I didn’t want to come,”

Bill smiled again, leading Emma through the crowd, rambling about all his coworkers. 

“Ted is kind of an ass, but he’s nice once you warm up to him,” He explained, pointing everyone out. They were sitting up on the bleachers with some snacks Bill purchased. “Paul is such a sweetheart, don’t tell him I said that. But he’s just so nice. And there’s Charlotte, she’s so sweet too. Her husband Sam is here somewhere,”

Emma listened to him and looked for everyone he described.

“Mr. Davidson, uh, I mean Will, he told me not to call him that, he said we’re friends, he's the boss of the office” He kept ranting. “Oh! And there’s Melissa! She’s the receptionist,”

When Bill pointed her out, Emma’s heart stopped. Melissa was a woman who looked around her age, maybe a little younger, who had long brown hair which was tied up, big blue eyes and freckles dotted all over her face and her arms. She was gorgeous. Speaking of her arms, ooh, she’s so gay.

Bill shook his hand in front of her eyes, causing her to jump out of the trance she was in. “Yeah?”

“Melissa’s single,” Bill whispered. 

Emma gulped and laughed. “Hah, why would I want to know that?”

Bill didn’t have time to answer when Ted screamed for him from the field. Bill smiled and walked over to the team with Emma.

“Who’s your friend?” Ted asked.

“Emma!” He exclaimed. “She’s awesome,”

Emma smiled awkwardly. Her nervousness finally dawned on her and she looked at Bill for help. Yeah she just met him today, but he was quite nice and he was the only person she knew. 

They looked at her, then Bill but he laughed, waving them off. “No, no, my friend, that’s it,”

Emma laughed too and smiled. “She’s actually interested in someone,”

Emma hit his arm softly and laughed. “That was a secret,”

They all laughed and Emma looked at them. She would totally want to become friends with them. What had Bill done to her? She had been an anxiety ridden barista who only went out of the house for work and lessons, but now she was here with more than three people she considered to be her new friend.

Her train of thought got cut off when she heard screaming behind her. Melissa was running over to the group, smiling wide. 

“Will said we’re gonna start soon-woah,” She looked at Emma, her eyes looking up and down before she cleared her throat. 

“Hi,” She muttered softly, both of the cheeks growing redder than a tomato. Emma could feel the heat on her face. “You’re pretty,”

Emma chuckled and smiled softly. Melissa cleared her throat again while the others around them laughed. 

“I’m gay, I mean, fuck, Melissa, that’s my name. But I am gay,” She stumbled over her words and Emma thought it was so cute.

“Emma,” She said. “And I’m gay too,”

“Awesome,” She exclaimed, a little too loudly. The guys around them could not hold in their laughter at the exchange, gasping for air as they laughed.

“Oh bugger off,” Melissa hissed at them. “I’ll beat your asses so hard at this that you won’t be able to sit for weeks if you don’t stop laughing at me,”

She turned to Emma who was still red and smiling like an idiot. “We need to talk, somewhere, after this,”

Emma nodded, way too eagerly and watched as she ran off back to Will and Charlotte. 

She turned to the guys who were still laughing their asses off. Emma looked down nervously. 

“That was fucking hilarious,” Paul wheezed. 

“I’ve never seen Melissa that flustered,” Bill chimed in.

“She definitely wants to fuck y-”

“Ted!” Bill shouted. 

Emma wanted to die on the spot, but Bill lead her back to the bleachers, as the game was about to start.

“Don’t pay them any mind,” He said softly.

Bill ran off to the field again and Emma sighed, a small smile on her face for the rest of the game, thinking about Melissa and her smile, and her perfume, and her voice and-

Oh shit. She was falling for her.


	3. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Melissa's flat after the game

Once the game was done, she skipped down to the field. Melissa’s team had won by three points, and it showed on the young woman’s face. She looked exhausted but fucking esctatic.

Bill’s team, albeit losing, still looked happy and accepted Emma’s hugs.

She looked at Melissa and the woman opened her arms too. Emma’s face got red as she accepted the embrace. It seemed to last a little more than necessary, as Emma was very occupied with leaning up against her then actually living.

When they went apart, Melissa looked down (she was taller than Emma) and smiled, keeping her arm around her shoulder. Emma wasn’t complaining and leaned in again. 

“We should leave them alone,” Ted whispered, laughing. 

The boys seemed to laugh and walk away from the two women, leaving them on the field. 

Emma wanted Bill to stay, but he smiled and hugged her one last time. 

“Text me when you want to go home?”  
Emma nodded and looked up to Melissa. She looked beet red too. She bent down and grabbed her bat, swinging it absentmindedly.

Emma screamed as she fell to the ground, the bat narrowly missing her fucking HEAD.

“Oh my god!” Melissa squeaked, bending down. “Are you okay?”

Emma looked at Melissa before laughing. “Yeah,” She whispered.

Melissa chuckled and looked relieved. She held her hand out.

Emma took it and Melissa lifted her up. “Did you uh, did you wanna go to a pub? With me,” 

Emma smiled and nodded. “I would love to Melissa,”

Well, they didn’t exactly make it to the pub. Melissa’s apartment was on the way to the pub, so she invited Emma inside instead. 

It was a nice cozy loft that screamed Melissa. Emma plopped on the couch whilst Melissa went to wash up.

“Hey so did you want to watch a movie?” Melissa called from the bathroom.

“Totally,” Emma answered. 

She could hear Melissa muttering to herself softly before the door swung open. The woman was in a pink crop top and pajama pants.

Melissa sat down next to Emma, quite oblivious to how hard Emma was falling for her. 

“How about the shining?” Melissa asked as they searched the channels. 

Emma nodded and shuffled closer to her as they both snuggled in together.

They didn’t get far into the movie when Emma started to play with Melissa’s hair. She was so infatuated with this woman, it was hilarious.

Melissa seemed to be pleased by this and let her do it as she tried, and failed, to watch the movie.

But the tension kept growing in the room and Melissa couldn’t keep her eyes off her.

She turned off the movie and gulped, handing out her hand. Emma took it and they both walked to the bedroom. 

Emma watched as Melissa closed the door and stared at Emma, lust filling all of her senses.

Melissa took Emma’s shoulder and pinned her on the door. Emma felt her breathing as she stared into Emma’s chocolate brown eyes.

“Why don’t we just sleep tonight,” Melissa whispered. Her voice was so silky, but she sounded exhausted.

Emma was more than eager too and took off her shorts, changing into some more comfortable clothes Melissa provided.

They wasted no time lying down together and cuddling into both fell into a peaceful slumber


End file.
